This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves may be employed to enable or block a flow of fluid in a variety of applications. Ball valves may include a body, an adapter, a rotatable ball disposed within the body and adapter, and a stem coupled to the ball. In addition, ball valves may include a method to ensure that the ball is held in place between the body and the adapter, and a device to ensure that the seat is held against the ball. However, these devices are often characterized by non-linear load curves. In other words, as the seat moves axially toward the body or adapter, the resulting opposing force increases somewhat exponentially, as opposed to linearly.